Change of Phases
by Miriani
Summary: A young woman deals with the conflicts of being admired as a heroine and reviled as something different. Can one be both a mutant and a beautiful soldier at the same time?
1. New Moon

Battered, crippled, and bloodied, a woman in a uniform that had not been seen in centuries dragged herself with a key-shaped staff away from the base toward the temporal portal. Gunshots continued behind her as she strained to crawl through the portal before the soldiers could catch up to her. "How did it happen?" She muttered under her breath. Answers, however, were not forthcoming, and she dragged herself through the portal, opening another wildly toward Japan, hoping to make it onboard a plane heading inexorably toward fate…

* * *

Change of Phases 

By Miriani

The preceding and following characters and some scenarios are the possessions of Naoko Takeuchi and Stan Lee among others in Marvel Entertainment, Co and Toei Animation Group

Chapter 01 – New Moon

* * *

Usagi tried to ignore the crowds about her as she made her way to Juuban Jr. High. A sickeningly cheerful smile on her face was utterly faked as she tried to shut out the noises about her. She had tried everything in her power to ignore the noises for almost two years, ever since they began. At first merely a mild annoyance, now, at age fifteen, they were almost unbearable. The various noises caused her problems as time went by… until she began to realize what the noises were. 

It was little wonder, if one knew, why Usagi could never seem to get to class on time, and always fell asleep. She was actually very intelligent, but the strain of keeping the voices out kept her awake until she passed out from sheer mental exhaustion. And once more, another fatiguing day came to pass. (HELP!) Usagi almost fell on her rear as she heard the anguished cry for help. She quickly rushed in the direction the cry came from, only to find a trio of children tormenting a small cat.

"Go away!" She yelled at the children. However, that was not what disturbed the children the most. The hail of pebbles and debris scared them out of their wits, and they dashed as far as their legs could carry them. She then looked around for the person who screamed, but could see nobody. Nobody except the cat. The cat whimpered as it pawed at the bandages. The voice was still in her head, but it was more primal, less coherent now. Usagi hesitantly moved forward and started to peel the bandages away. "That's the first time I've ever 'heard' a cat speak…" She remarked quietly to herself, as the bandages peeled away to reveal a golden crescent moon.

The girl blinked as she heard the cat's mind become clearer. (Thank the Goddess… I thought I'd never get those damnable bandages off.) Said cat looked up at her savior and blinked a little in surprise.

"I'm sure Amaterasu would be glad to know that cats ask her favors as well." Usagi remarked to herself, and then started as she heard the school bell off in the distance. "Oh no... Haruna-sensei's going to kill me…" She set the utterly astonished cat down and dashed for the school.

* * *

Usagi stood in the hall after a rather public dressing down by Haruna-sensei, rubbing at her temples as she tried to ignore the numerous conversations, erotic images, arguments, wistful wishes and day dreams that floated about her head. 

Haruna-sensei poked her head out at Usagi, ready to give her a dressing down for not holding the buckets, when she noticed the strained expression on the girl's face. "Tsukino-chan, why don't you go to the infirmary?" Usagi nodded gratefully and shambled off to the nurse's office, a hand rubbing her temple.

As the girl stepped into the office, and the door closed behind her, she could almost feel the weight lift. Perhaps it was an ulterior motive, but for some reason, the noises were always less in the nurse's office. Marginal, but any reduction was welcome. The door behind her opened for a moment, and then an odd whirring sound was heard, followed by a pair of heels clacking gently on the tile. "Usagi-chan? There's someone here to see you?"

Usagi turned to see Nurse Kiuko standing behind and towering over a beautiful woman in a business suit. Despite being five and a half feet tall, Kiuko still towered over the woman by the simple fact that the woman was seated in a motorized wheel chair. "Tsukino-san? I'm Dr. Meioh. I heard about your frequent trips to the infirmary from Kiuko-san, and decided to speak with you." Those were the words heard by the ear. What was heard by Usagi's mind was quite different.

(Hello, Usagi-san… Kiuko-chan tells me that you are having some difficulties as of late.)

Usagi stared in shock at the woman. She bore a beautiful elegance despite her immobility, and seemed to fill the air with a calm surety. (Yes, you are not imagining things, Usagi-san. You can hear me and I can hear you. I see you are having quite a difficult time.)

Usagi tried to speak with a dry mouth. "I… I'm pleased to meet you, Meioh-sensei." (H... how are you doing this?)

Setsuna looked into her eyes. (The same way you are, Usagi-san. I can teach you to quiet the noises, to gain control over them, so you only hear what you want to hear.)

Usagi almost burst into tears at the possibility of surcease from the brain numbing din between her ears. (You can do that? How?)

Setsuna smiled gently. (I can teach you many things. I actually came here to offer you an opportunity at a new school. One where you and others can learn to control themselves and their abilities.)

Usagi paused. (But how can I afford it? My family is not that rich…)

Setsuna laughed gently in her mind. (Money is not a concern. Call it a scholarship if you will. If you would like, I could help with your parents if that is a concern.)

Usagi paused and sighed. "Can I have some time to think about it?" She asked aloud.

Setsuna nodded and smiled. "Certainly. If you decide, please let Kiuko-san know, and she will get in contact with me. Or call me." She offered a small business card to Usagi, who accepted it.

Kiuko nodded knowingly and gave Usagi a note. "Here, dear, you should go home."

Usagi nodded and began to leave.

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko was only slightly surprised to see her daughter stepping in the door with an exhausted-sounding 'tadaima'. "Another bad day, dear?" She asked concernedly.

Usagi looked at her mother and sighed. "A little…" She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about the offer yet, but decided, better now than never. "'Kaa-san, I spoke with a Doctor Meioh today. She said something to me that I thought you might want to hear."

Ikuko brought a cup of tea for her daughter and nodded. "What would that be?"

The girl took the cup and sighed. "She offered me a place at a school she runs. Free room and board, no tuition… she said I had earned a scholarship." The last earned Usagi a skeptical look. After all, she had seen some of Usagi's tests. "I'm serious, okaa-san. She really wanted me to be there. And I think I want to be too," she said with a sip of her tea.

"I'll talk with your father about it when he gets home." Ikuko took the empty cup and went to the kitchen while Usagi crawled into bed.

Said bed, however, seemed to be occupied by a small, familiar, black cat. "Hello…"

Usagi would have been startled, but hearing the cat in her mind prepared her for the shock for the most part. "Never known a cat to talk either… who or what are you?" She asked as she sat heavily on the bed.

"My name is Luna," the cat replied, "and I've come to give you something that belongs to you."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Belongs to me?"

The cat performed an aerobatic back flip, leaving a small broach in its wake. Usagi stepped toward the broach, examining it thoughtfully. "Curious. A little fancy." She remarked as she examined it cautiously. "What is it for?"

Luna looked at the girl and replied, "It will give you the power of Sailor Moon."

Usagi paused. "More power?" She asked, hesitant.

Luna looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The girl sat heavily on the bed, staring at the broach. "I've enough problems with powers I can't control, I'm not sure I can handle more."

Luna didn't understand but said, "You will have all the control you need over these powers. It will also keep you from being recognized. Just speak the words Moon Prism Power – Make Up."

Usagi repeated the words, and with a flare of light, the girl began to change, power and strength filling her body. As she stood, she gazed down at her body and made a slight expression of distaste. "Can't we do anything about this suit?" She replied, and then paused, head snapping up as a voice called in the distance. Not one in her head, but one she could actually hear. "What the hell?"

Luna looked at Sailor Moon. "What is it?"

The newly resurrected Sailor Moon leapt from the window, taking to the rooftops. Luna never got a reply as she stared at the airborne senshi.

* * *

Osaka Naru was scared out of her wits. This is quite understandable, however. Watching one's mother turn into a demented, psychotic hag would do that to someone. Watching said hag draining people of their lives only reinforced the sheer gut-churning terror. Her throat was raw from the screams, yet she found herself still trying.

"Don't worry, child. You'll be joining your mother soon enough." The creature hissed as she continued to drain those about her.

With the sound of shattering glass, a figure hurtled through the window, staring down at the being and the people upon the ground. "Back off, ugly." The figure drifted to the ground slowly, glowing softly as she landed on her feet.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The youma snarled as she stood straight.

"Call me Sailor Moon. Call me cranky, too. I'm going to take you down." The figure said as she stepped forward, gloved fists clenched. "I've got a headache, I'm tired, and ticked. You figure it out."

The youma sneered. "Then sleep permanently." With that, the drained beings slowly got to their feet, starting toward the oddly dressed heroine. Sailor Moon lashed out at one of the 'zombies' with a badly made punch. The man yelped and clutched his face.

(Oh no… they're still alive and normal people… What do I do?) the warrior thought to herself as she backed away from the milling people, until an object plunged into the concrete right in front of the creature, startling it out of its control.

"Do not give up hope, Sailor Moon! You can win the day!" A figure in a tuxedo spoke out from the window she had burst through herself.

Sailor Moon frowned as she backed away from the creatures. "Don't see you doing much…" She muttered, and then growled… this had two effects. The two jewels in her hair amplified the enraged sound to almost stunning proportions. That was the lesser of the two effects… the greater was that the 'zombies' near her were slammed backwards violently, hurling them against counters, cases and walls.

The youma stared in disbelief, as a winded Luna yelled at Sailor Moon. With a flourish, she grasped the tiara from her brow and hurled it, the metal incandescing as it tore a gash through the center of the being's body, causing it to collapse, turning into sodden dust before it could hit the ground.

The warrior looked up toward the window she emerged, but the tuxedoed man was no where to be found. The girl sighed and shook her head, taking the cat up gently and drifting up toward the window, not even noticing the cat's utter astonishment at the feat.

* * *

Setsuna stared at her staff, which lay in her lap as she sat in her bed. She reached over to the phone just as it rang and answered. "Tsukino-san?"

_"How did you know it was me?"_ Usagi asked from the other side of the phone.

"You were the only one I expected to call," She said and smiled a bit. "I am guessing you want to accept my offer?"

_"When can I start?"_

"I can transfer you tomorrow night." Setsuna replied.

"_Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Sleep well, Tsukino-san."

* * *

Usagi hang up the phone and sighed, sagging back at her bed, looking at the broach. "I hope I made the right decision," she said to herself. She fingered the piece of jewelry thoughtfully, examining it.

Luna moved to sit down on her stomach. "So what did you think?" the cat asked, curiously.

Usagi looked up. "It… now that I think of it, it was quiet. I couldn't hear the voices so much."

Luna looked confused and more than a bit concerned. "Voices?"

Usagi nodded. (Like this…)

Luna fell off of Usagi and almost fell off the bed. "How did you do that?"

Usagi closed her eyes. "I've heard the voices for almost two years… They're always there." She admits softly. "I don't know why, but I can hear people think. I can also move some things too."

Luna stared. "I see…" The cat sat down, rattled.

Usagi shook her head. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Usagi…"

* * *

Usagi stepped out of the office, sighing a little in relief, right behind Meioh-sensei, as the two began to leave the school. "I'm glad that's over… I thought they'd never stop asking questions." She says with a sour face.

Setsuna nodded softly. "The van should be here in a few moments." She replied as she turned about to face Usagi. "I'm sure you'll do quite well at the Institute."

"The Meioh Institute for Special Students. Sounds like it'll be worth it." Usagi remarked as she rubbed at her temples.

(I think we should start our first lesson, Tsukino-san. Shielding will help you very much.) Setsuna said sympathetically.

(Shielding? You mean I can keep the voices out?) the younger girl asked, a tremendous note of hope in her tone.

(Indeed, dear. There is another advantage to the Institute as well. All quarters are shielded sufficiently, so only an intentional sending can be heard.) Setsuna said, smiling gently as she saw Usagi's expression of intense surprise and happiness, almost to the point of tears. "Here we are," Setsuna said aloud as she wheeled up to the van, which opened up to a lift, allowing Setsuna to access the vehicle. Usagi's parents were already in the vehicle, wanting to see the school for themselves. After an hour and a half's drive, they approached the mansion. The Tsukino family was stunned at seeing the immense building.

"How could you afford this?" Kenji said, shocked. "The land price alone…"

"Was provided by grants by former and current students and families." Setsuna finished the sentence. "As were the building materials and manpower."

The Tsukino adults looked suitably impressed, but Usagi was not listening. Or rather, she was not listing to the voices audible to the human ear. (So, sensei, are all of the students…)

Setsuna continued to expound on the virtues of the campus as she replied to Usagi mentally. (Yes, Usagi-san. They are mutants, like us,) she replied. (Each of them, like you, is struggling to control their abilities.)

Usagi smiled as she sat back in her seat, relaxing a bit. (So, how does one shield?)

* * *

The tour of the mansion continued, but Usagi barely noticed it as she continued her conversation with Dr. Meioh. (I didn't realize it was as simple as that,) Usagi admitted as the voices, save Setsuna's, were muffled to near silence.

Setsuna continued to describe the facilities to Kenji and Ikuko as she replied to Usagi. (All it takes is focus. If you need to, imagine the wall thicker. Of course, all the quarters are heavily shielded, so that you can relax.)

Usagi smiled to her parents as they listened, bewildered, to the woman. It was at about that time that a slight chime was heard, and children begin to file out of rooms, chattering with one another. None of them wore uniforms, but rather, all of them were casually dressed. There were also a proportionally large portion of foreigners among the students.

"So, Doctor, you teach non-Japanese students as well?" Kenji asked, curious.

Setsuna nodded as she wheeled her chair around. "Yes. Japan isn't the only area that produces qualified students. We have students from America, Africa, Europe and Australia as well."

Ikuko looked impressed as she responded, "That would be wonderful, to have Usagi-chan able to interact with students from all over the world." Ikuko then looked to Usagi. "Perhaps they can even help her get her grades up." Usagi hid a look of mild irritation.

Dr. Meioh concluded the tour fifteen minutes later, and then, after a tearful goodbye, Usagi was left alone with Setsuna as her parents were driven back to Juuban. "So, Usagi, shall we meet some of the other students, perhaps?" She offered as Usagi was led toward one of the common rooms.

* * *

There were several younger people relaxing in the common room. All in all a rather relaxing scene, or so it seemed to Usagi at first. She then began to realize what was strange about the scene. In one corner, a bluish-black haired girl was studying a book, and every so often, took a drink from a glass. After a moment, she placed a finger to the drink, and to Usagi's shock, saw ice crystals forming on the top. Another darkhaired girl sat back in a corner, relaxing, and running her fingers over the pages of a book. As Usagi took another look, she noticed that the girl wore a cloth over her eyes. Yet another seemed to be sketching a potted plant while sipping some water. "Usagi, these are some of the other students. Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Sakura Kikyo. Everyone, this is our new student, Tsukino Usagi." Everyone waved in her direction. Well, Rei tried, but waved off to the side. "Ami and Kikyo have been here since the school started, while Rei just arrived a few days ago herself."

Dr. Meioh looked toward the blindfolded girl. "That reminds me, Rei, we do need to continue those tests." The girl nodded and stood, adjusting her hakama. As she stood, Usagi noticed the girl's clothing almost seemed like a priestess or the like.

"Anyway, Usagi, Ami will be able to help you to your room. Please get to know everyone, Usagi, and make yourself to your new home," the doctor said, as she wheeled off, leading Rei onward.


	2. Waxing Crescent

Setsuna led Rei to the infirmary, where Dr. Kiara Mizuno was waiting. "Ahh, here you are. Is our new student here yet?" The young doctor asked as she took over leading the young miko to a chair.

Setsuna nodded to Kiara as she wheeled over next to Rei. "Yes. If you could, we need to have her undergo a full physical, though I suspect her only real problems are elevated levels of stress."

Rei did not interrupt the two as she listened to the conversation. Kiara moved to Rei's side as she replied, "I can set it up for after she gets settled in, if you'd like?" She then turned toward Rei and asked, "Can you take off the wrap, please? Keep your eyes closed, however." The girl nodded as she began to undo the gauze bandages, setting the cloth aside.

Setsuna sighed gently. "The sooner, the better." She agreed as she looked back toward Rei. "Have you been experiencing any more headaches, Rei?"

Rei finished undoing the bandages and shook her head. "No, Meioh-sensei."

Kiara nodded in approval. "Very good." She then wheeled a panel in before the miko, with some difficulty it seemed. Then she handed the girl a pair of tinted glasses. "Here you go, dear. Go ahead and try them on?"

Rei slid the glasses on hesitantly, then took several deep breaths, before ever so slowly opening her eyes. A broad smile crossed her face as tears began to flow down her face, and with a rush, she threw her arms about Kiara and sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

Change of Phases 

By Miriani

The preceding and following characters and some scenarios are the possessions of Naoko Takeuchi and Stan Lee among others in Marvel Entertainment, Co and Toei Animation Group

Chapter 02 – Waxing Crescent

* * *

Ami and Kikyo led Usagi toward a corridor of the facility. "These are the women's dormitories," the former explained as Usagi looked about the well furnished hallway. "Despite us outnumbering the boys two to one right now, there are still plenty of empty rooms, though Setsuna has each room customized for our particular… tastes. You're allowed to redecorate as you wish, within reason, of course." 

Usagi looked toward the quiet young woman and raised an eyebrow. "Particular tastes?" She asked.

"Well, for some of us, it doesn't matter, but you might appreciate the psycho-restrictive materials in your quarters. Rei-san has her own needs, as do a few other students."

Usagi blinked. "Psywhat?"

Kikyo shook her head, chuckling. "She means the shielding in the walls. Keeps the noises out."

Usagi blinked. "You're a mind reader too?"

Kikyo grinned and shook her head. "No, I'm not a telepath. Close though, I'm actually an empath. I sense emotions. Believe me, the shielding is a godsend. Wonder how long it took Setsuna to figure it out."

Ami shook her head. "Actually, Setsuna told me that it was developed by a Doctor Charles Xavier in America."

Kikyo ahhed and nodded. "Yes, the bald guy I saw on TV the other day at that press conference. Nice looking, though a bit tall."

Ami shook her head. "Kikyo, I believe he's almost three times your age."

Kikyo shrugged. "So I like the mature look. It's not like he's fifty or something." Usagi shook her head, which caught Kikyo's attention. "So, what about you? What do you look for in a guy?"

"Well, I don't really know. I kind of like mysterious, but lately, I've been put off by someone who was a little too mysterious." Usagi said a bit distractedly as she examined the rooms, pausing at one with her own name on the plate.

Ami shook her head and then looked at the door. "Yes, Setsuna has already set up your room. It is a little plain right now, but you're welcome to decorate it as I mentioned."

Kikyo laughed a bit. "Too mysterious? What, did he wear a mask or something?"

Usagi muttered, "Something like that," before opening the door and looking around. "Wow… I can feel the difference," she said in wonder.

"I'm glad you like it." With that voice, the three girls looked back toward the corridor, seeing Setsuna leading the young priestess again. However, this time, the girl was wearing a pair of tinted glasses. "Rei, I know you've met them before, but this is Mizuno Ami, Sakura Kikyo, and Tsukino Usagi," Setsuna gestured to each girl as she named them.

Rei looked at each one, keeping her gaze on Usagi for quite a long moment before moving on. "It's nice to see all of you finally."

Kikyo smiled. "How does it feel?"

Rei sighed happily. "It feels like I can finally relax after a long journey." She looked about the corridor in a kind of wonder before turning toward Setsuna. "May I go back to my quarters now?" she asked the woman.

Setsuna nodded. "I'll be back in a while, girls." She then led Rei toward her quarters. The girl took one last look at Usagi, cocking her head softly, before walking onward.

Usagi looked confused, but shrugged softly. She did not want to drop her shielding to pry, but wondered what the odd looks were for. Perhaps it was her hairstyle. With a shrug, Usagi looked back toward the two. Kikyo looked confused, as Ami smiled. "Well, do you need help bringing your luggage here, Usagi-san?"

Usagi nodded and smiled gently. "That would be wonderful." She followed Ami back to the lounge. With a shrug, Kikyo followed along.

* * *

Two figures stood on a rooftop, staring at each other. One was clad in a gray uniform akin to some military dress uniform yet not. The other was clad in dark red armor, his features concealed beneath a helm. "I told your mistress once; I will not be a pawn in a war that ceased to have any meaning centuries ago." 

The dark general glared at the man in armor, but replied, "She has no intention of reneging on the deal. She has as much to gain with your aid as you do with hers. She merely wishes your assurance that you will keep your hands out of her dealings, and she will keep hers out of your own."

"I will not impede her work, as long as she does her best to keep my people out of this. If she does involve my people, however, there will be reprisals. You can be assured of that."

The general nodded. "Very well. There is just one thing she would request of you."

Nothing could be seen within the shadows of the helm, but one could almost imagine a look of intense skepticism at this. "And what would that be?"

"There is a thorn in our side that we thought we had dealt with long ago. If you could help us, it would ensure a sense of mutual cooperation."

"We'll see."

Through some twist of fate or irony, the exact same two words were on the minds of both people as they departed. (Insufferable bastard…) both thought at the same time.

Shortly after, as the figure in gray bowed to his mistress, he began to explain. "My queen, Lensherr is hesitant to assist us, but he has promised not to hamper us for the time being."

The figure behind the crystal frowned softly, nodding. "That will make things much easier. I do not trust these mutants, and as long as Lensherr is either pacified, neutral or upon our side, he, and those he recruits, cannot interfere with us." After a pause, she continued, "Jedite, what of this Sailor Moon who defeated one of your collectors the other night?"

"Unfortunately, we have been unable to gather intelligence on her, as she has only shown up once. It is possible that she is a fluke, one of these mutants. However, with the sailor nominative, it is a possibility that she is actually linked to our ancient foe. If so, she is definitely a threat. Especially if all the Sailor Warriors emerge."

Beryl nodded. "Very well. Continue your operations, Jedite." As the General left, a figure emerged from the shadows. "Ahh, I figured you would arrive."

"Those four are dangerous, Beryl," the figure spoke in a deep, grinding tone, almost as low as tectonic movement as a gauntleted hand rested upon a rock. "They will fight you every step of the way."

"That is so, but they are also very useful," Beryl replied, "for both their powers, and the morale factor."

The being nodded, his blue gloved hand sliding off of the stone as he strode away.

* * *

Usagi began to unpack as Kikyo perched on a chair. "So, Usagi-chan, you're a telepath, huh? Guess you had the same kind of problems I did." 

Usagi nodded to the girl as she put her clothes in various drawers or on hangers. "What, couldn't shut out the noise?" Usagi sighed. "Killed my grades and ended up with me on the outside. Only friend I had was Osaka Naru."

Kikyo nodded sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure you'll have many more friends now. Ami already likes you, I can tell. She's the quiet type though."

Usagi sat back on the bed and nodded. "Can't wait to meet them all." She said and stretched out, yawning.

Kikyo chuckled softly. "I'll let you get some rest. Sleep tight." She said and hopped out, closing the door.

Usagi was almost about to doze off when a light tap at the window was heard. Usagi struggled to get up and opened the window, revealing the little black cat. "Finally," Luna said with some asperity.

Usagi blinked a little. "You followed me all the way here? Nice." She shook her head and sat back. "So what brings you by?"

Luna glared at the girl. "Well, you did rather well for your first attempt."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Ahh, the Sailor thing." An exasperated sigh escaped her as she asked, "Why do those darn skirts have to be so short?"

Luna blinked. "You're complaining about skirts?" She says, astonished.

Usagi glared at the cat. "You're not the one prancing around half naked." After a pause, she groaned. "What am I saying, you're prancing around all naked. Nevermind."

Luna shook her head and sighed. "Usagi, this is very important. We don't have time to deal with something as trivial as skirts. There's a dangerous threat to all mankind."

"Let me guess, the creature I fought the other night's part of it? Pretty obvious if you ask me." Usagi commented.

Luna nodded. "Centuries ago, a great kingdom existed. One of which you were part of in your previous life. However, despite the tries of the queen of this kingdom, a powerful being named Metallia sided it's self with a rebel named Beryl, and destroyed the kingdom, but was contained in the process. Before the queen died, she sent her daughter and a group of her best warriors forward. You are one of those warriors, Sailor Moon."

Usagi frowned a bit as she looked toward the cat. "Something isn't right." She replies, staring at the feline with a raised eyebrow. "You can't remember, can you?"

Luna's eyes widened. "Wh… whatever do you mean?"

Usagi looked Luna in the eyes. "You can't remember who these warriors are, or even what they look like."

Luna flinched. "No, I can't. It's… like there are holes in my memory."

Usagi sighed. "This doesn't inspire confidence." She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "So how will I know these other warriors?"

Luna moved to curl up next to her. "Well, the easiest way will be in times of great danger, their symbol will appear upon their brow."

Usagi turned toward the feline and asked, "Then what? Tell them to dress up in a frilly skirt and fight evil? Know any good way to do that without sounding like a complete moron? Nevermind, we can handle this later."

A quiet whirr was heard just outside the door, causing Luna to clam up and conceal herself next to Usagi. The source of said sound happened to be Setsuna's wheelchair. "Hello, Usagi-san," the woman greeted as she moved to the side of Usagi's bed. "I wanted to give you your schedule for classes… I see you have a pet."

"Thank you, Meioh-sensei," Usagi replied as she took the slip of paper, then looked to Luna. "Yes, this is my cat, Luna… It is alright that she's here, right?" She asked, hopefully.

Setsuna smiled softly and nodded. "With such a noble name, how can I refuse?" she said with a gentle laugh.

Usagi smiled and lifted Luna into her lap. "Thank you, Sensei."

Setsuna nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll let you get settled in." The wheelchair carried the instructor away as Usagi turned back to the feline.

Luna looked back toward the door, eye twitching a bit, before turning back toward Usagi, who was staring at the window. "Something's wrong," the girl said, staring back toward the city. With that, she grasped the transformation rod and Luna, and then lifted herself telekinetically out the now open window, transforming herself out of view…

Sailor Moon stood over the ashes of the monster, leaving behind a pair of metal rods in its place, still sticking out of the concrete wall behind it. Those metal rods, scrap rebar from the torn up sidewalk, had been telekinetically hurled through the body of the beast, pinning it in place long enough for the sailor-skirted warrior to hurl her tiara, imbued with deadly magic, through the creature's chest, slaying it.

The whole time, a black cat stood and stared, its fur erect, utterly stunned. It's hard to say exactly what caused this state, though there were a few possibilities; that her mistress seemed to be able to hear what she was thinking or concealing, that said mistress carried her and flew into combat, that said mistress caused a pair of steel rods to float through mid air, with enough force as to pierce both the strong hide of a youma, but the concrete behind it.

As the warrior lifted the feline and fled through the air back toward the institute, Luna looked up and whispered in a nervous voice, "What are you?"

Sailor Moon looked down. "Good question. I seem to be a lot of things lately. Tsukino Usagi, Telepath and Telekinetic, mutant, Sailor Moon, supposed hero of some past kingdom. Or maybe I'm just nuts, who knows," She muttered, almost more to herself than to answer the cat. "I mean, here I am, flying, talking to either myself or a cat who seems to be talking to me."

Luna stared at Usagi and contemplated fainting, but their arrival at Usagi's window gave her some reprieve, knowing that the window meant she could get free. Of course, the presence of a woman in a wheel chair ruined that. "Uh…. Hi, sensei?" Usagi said nervously.

Setsuna turned toward the window and said, "Usagi-chan… I need to talk to you. It's quite important."

Luna stared at Setsuna, then at the still floating Usagi, and then let out a quiet, "meow?"

Setsuna looked toward the cat, and nodded. "You too, Luna."

Luna's eyes widened. How did she know about her?

Setsuna led them quietly toward the basement, before revealing a concealed keypad, and entering a sequence of keypresses, before the column next to it slide open. "Come in quickly," Setsuna asked as she rolled into the chamber revealed. As Usagi carried the cat into the chamber, it sealed as the panels concealed both chamber and keypad. "Usagi, I had not planned to speak of any of this until later. However, I believe that is a mistake now."

Usagi looked to Setsuna in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Setsuna turned to face Luna. "She has been searching for the princess of an ancient kingdom, as well as her bodyguards. These body guards were the Sailor Warriors."

Luna gaped at the woman as Usagi blinked. "Would Sailor Moon be one of them?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Actually, no. Sailor Moon did not exist in the past," she replied then looked into Usagi's eyes. "However, you were someone more important."

Luna blinked, then looked toward Usagi, then back to Setsuna, then back to Usagi, then did the only thing her shocked mind could do. She passed out in Usagi's arms.

Usagi stared. "I was the princess?"

The door to the elevator opened, as Setsuna led them through a metal-lined corridor. "Yes. However…" Suddenly her voice became tired, exausted, worn. "That may not matter anymore." Then a door opened, as Usagi was led into a room filled with computer equipment, and was led to a seat. "You see, sixty years ago today, something terrible occurred."

Usagi looked at Setsuna. "Sixty years? But that… oh no…"

Setsuna nodded as she gestured to a digital clock. "Sixty years from about seven hours from now, a terrible thing happened. Perhaps it was necessary, but it was not supposed to have happened."

Usagi sighed as she sat down. "The American bombing of Hiroshima."

Setsuna sat back in her wheelchair. "Yes. The bombing killed over two hundred thousand people. But it was among several events that have brought us to tonight. There were mutants before the bombings. However, they were very few and far between. Now the events of sixty years ago as well as other events have caused an upsurge in the amount of mutations, both harmful and beneficial."

Usagi began stroking the unconscious Luna's fur, mostly to calm her growing tension. "But what does this have to do with this old kingdom?"

Setsuna closed her eyes. "When the princess of the moon, the prince of the earth, and the princess's body guards were sent forward, there was the hope that this kingdom could be re-established. My job was to help facilitate such an occurrence. However, the bombings prevented that. You see, the re-establishment of the Moon Kingdom relied on a lessening of tensions that occurred after the second World War. The Cold War touched off by nuclear proliferation and other threats negated that possibility."

Usagi looked down. "So I have become a queen without a kingdom, is that it?" Part of her tone was somewhat skeptical, but most of her was almost mournful, mournful for a kingdom that would never exist.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes. It does not mean, however, that we are not without hope." She turned toward the displays and began to type some items into the keyboard below it. "Many people fear mutants. It does not help that mutants lash out in fear or anger for their situation. I, and a colleague in America, Professor Charles Xavier, have begun to form groups of mutants, whose goals are to try to bring forth a world where humans and mutants can co-exist in peace. It may not be the Moon Kingdom, but it has the potential to bring some peace to the world."

Usagi watched Setsuna, and then asked, "How do you know about all of this?"

Setsuna sank a little as she turned back toward Usagi, trying not to burst into tears. "Because I was one of your bodyguards, your highness. I was Sailor Pluto. However, sixty years ago, I failed to stop the bombings. And I lost it. I lost my legs, much of my power, and as far as I can see, any hope for the return of the Moon Kingdom."

Usagi set Luna in her chair before moving to embrace Setsuna softly. "Setsuna, it couldn't have been your fault. As long as you tried your best, it's all anyone could ever ask," she said as she comforted the woman.

Almost an hour or so passed, while Usagi comforted the ancient guardian. After Setsuna released a good portion of centuries of grief, she looked up to Usagi. "You would have been a wonderful queen, you know that?"

Usagi blushed at the compliment, then sighed. "So what did you have in mind?"

Setsuna wiped her face. "I…" She coughed as she sat up, trying to regain her shattered composure. "Xavier and I had planned to have these teams of mutants show that mutants can do just as much good as anyone. By stopping renegade mutants, and help mankind, we can show that mutants are not just fiends and freaks of nature, but people, just like everyone else. I don't know if it will ever become the utopia that the reborn Moon Kingdom would have been, but it will be better than what would happen if…" She paused.

"If these youma take over? Or if renegade mutants take over?" Usagi filled in.

Setsuna nodded. "Precisely. And that is why we need to awaken the other warriors. But we must do it carefully. And not until they are ready. But would you be willing to help lead them?" Setsuna asked, frowning gently.

Usagi nodded. "It's the least I can do, Setsuna," She replied, then said, "But only if you don't keep all of this bottled in. If you're going to help us, you can't let everything weight you down like you have."

Setsuna looked to Usagi for a long moment, then nodded. "You would have made a wonderful queen indeed." She whispered, then turned back to the display, beginning to bring up a page. "Sailor Moon."

Usagi shook her head. "No. I don't think Sailor Moon would be right anymore. We can't bring the Moon Kingdom back. But we can make something else… Let's try to build something new from the ashes."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, then looked to Usagi. "Then who will you be?"

A soft chuckle escaped Usagi as she shrugged. "A being born from the ashes of the Moon Kingdom… like… a… That's it!"

"Phoenix!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Setsuna may seem a bit out of character this time, but living for millennia for one goal, only to see an airplane blow any chance of that goal occurring straight to hell with atomic fire would probably push Setsuna to the edge of her rock-hard control, and Usagi's compassion would have pushed her over. As for Setsuna spilling the beans, she had decided that if she was going to have to work on something besides Crystal Tokyo, she'd have to get started soon. 

Magneto and Jedite: Face it, they /are/ insufferable bastards. (grin)

The man in the shadows: 500 nuyen for anyone who can guess who he is… (grin) And there's definitely a story behind him indeed.


End file.
